The goal of the Administration Core for the PSM/HLMCC Partnership is to provide oversight and organization[unreadable] for the scientific, and administrative aspects of the Partnership. Administrative and coordinating activities will[unreadable] take place at both institutions, with continuous communications being one of the principal responsibilities of[unreadable] both Administrative Cores. Each Administrative Core will have two Program Managers that will report directly[unreadable] to the Principal Investigators at each institution. The Program Managers will be responsible for scheduling and[unreadable] planning the internal meetings of investigators, internal advisors and key project and core personnel.[unreadable] Additionally, they will coordinate all aspects of visits by the External Advisors to the annual meeting. The[unreadable] Administrative Cpre.will also be,responsible for supporting the Career Development/Mentoring activities of the[unreadable] partnership. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for documenting all of the activities of the[unreadable] Planning and Evaluation Core. The Administration Core will support all projects, programs and cores in the[unreadable] Developmental Core.